Las primas y las bromas también unen
by Trix Black Malfoy
Summary: ¿ Cómo sé "enamoraron" Ted Remus Lupin y Victoire Isabelle Weasley ? La mejor broma de Hogwarts y una hermana y prima metomentodo los podrán unir.


**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a J. Éste fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre "Ted&Victoire" del foro Amor de tercera generación.**

Esa noche los Malfoy, Andromeda, Teddy, Regulus y Eileen se preparaban para ir a una fiesta. Esa fiesta era el cumpleaños de los mellizos de la familia Weasley-Delacour. Lauren, Teddy, Regulus y Eileen estaban invitados gracias a las dos hijas del matrimonio. La primera había estado invitada por la segunda de las hijas.  
Lauren y Dominique eran dos de las Merodeadoras. Teddy era el novio de la hermana de los cumpleañeros, aún sin convencer al padre de la chica.  
La verdad es que a todo el mundo le parecía una pareja de lo más extraña. La chica, Victoire, era rubia. Su piel blanca con alguna que otra peca, los ojos azules como el cielo en un día sin nubes. El chico, Teddy, no era ni rubio ni moreno ni de pelo negro. Su pelo era de color azul eléctrico, su piel tostada por el sol y sus ojos de color miel si tenía un buen día. Ella era dulce, calmada e inteligente. Él era torpe, despistado y nervioso. La hermana de ella, y la prima de él, habían tenido que gastar mucho esfuerzo y sudor para conseguir que esos dos se juntaran.

Flash Back...

Lauren y Dominique estaban recostadas en un árbol cerca del lago. Abrigadas hasta los huesos por la nieve que caía a su alrededor, hacían planes para poder juntar a ambas familias gracias a su hermana y primo, respectivamente. —Debemos hacer que se junten antes de navidad —decía Lauren a Dominique. Dom asentía pero ambas tenían la misma pregunta en la cabeza: ¿Cómo lo haremos?  
Las chicas se levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo, hasta que Dominique se paró de golpe.  
—Una broma —susurró, y Lauren levantó la cabeza hacia el castillo. —No sé yo. No nos creerán —dijo Lauren, poco convencida—. Pero por probar...  
Las niñas de once años volvieron a ir camino al castillo.  
La mañana siguiente, cerca de las cinco, las niñas ya estaban preparando junto a Zabini y Nott la mejor broma de la historia de Hogwarts. Sonó una sirena que anunciaba el fin de clases. Las cuatro se escondieron en un escondite justo cuando un par de personas, la prefecta de Hufflepuff y el prefecto de Gryffindor se situaban debajo de la "bomba". Ambos prefectos quedaron cubiertos de moco de troll, purpurina y con una cola de gato. La profesora McGonagall apareció frustrada, con los labios tan apretados que casi no se veían.  
—¡Quiero saber qué ha pasado aquí! —gritó la mujer.  
Lauren y Dominique estuvieron a punto de dar un paso adelante, pero Teddy y Victoire al ver lo que querían hacer las chicas se adelantaron con la cabeza gacha. —Señor Lupin, señorita Weasley, me han decepcionado. Cincuenta puntos menos para cada uno y ahora van a ir a limpiar la Sala de Trofeos. Victoire y Teddy fueron a la Sala de Trofeos, y empezaron a limpiar cada uno por una banda. Al llagar al centro de la sala ambos cogieron sin darse cuenta la misma copa y, cuando sus dedos se rozaron, ambos se miraron. Observando debajo de un hechizo camaleón, Lauren y Dominique miraban la escena con el corazón en un puño. Después de lo que fueron horas para las dos chicas, Teddy se acercó a Victoire y se besaron torpemente mientras las niñas salían del hechizo y saltaban de felicidad.  
Las niñas limpiaron la copa que tenían Teddy y Victoire en sus dedos. .  
Fin del Flash Back...

Al llegar a la casa de la familia, se encontraron a los cumpleañeros viendo sus regalos. Cuando Dominique vio a Lauren, se levantó para abrazarla con fuerza y con una gran sonrisa. Teddy, mientras tanto, observaba a Victoire. Ella con su pelo rubio y sus ojos claros se acercó sonriente y depositó un beso en los labios del chico. "Por suerte Bill/papá no ésta aquí" pensaron Lauren y Dominique a la vez. Teddy dio el regalo a Dominique y a Louis. Para la chica un collar verde y plateado hecho de serpientes, y para el chico una caja con bombas fétidas y distintas pociones. Al cabo de un rato, Teddy y Vic estaban en la terraza de la casa. Abrazándose y besándose salio el tema del trabajo. Teddy trabajaba en la unidad de Aurores, y Victorie en San Mungo. Bromeando sobre que Victoire estaba hermosa con el traje de Medimaga, a Teddy le cayó una pequeña caja de un bolsillo. Teddy, nervioso y torpe, se apresuró a coger la caja pero Victoire fue más rápida. Abrió la caja y se encontró con un anillo de diamante en forma de rosa que brillaba, dejando ver el hermoso color rojo de los reflejos que hacía la luz. —Vic, ¿te quieres casar conmigo? —preguntó Teddy antes de que Victoire se lanzara a besarlo gritando un "¡Sí!".

**Bien son suficientes palabras, gracias a los reviews que me dejaréis y gracias a Victoire Black por batearme el fic. Ha y gracias al los del foro por acceptarme les dedico a todas y todos éste fic.**

**Pinya si lees esto muchos besos y feliz cumple preciosa !**


End file.
